Minek nevezzelek?
by KatieWR
Summary: UsUk, és ha a fluff fájna, asszem ordítanék. Petőfihez sincs sok köze, a cím csak úgy jött. Jó olvasást!


Minek nevezzelek?

Alfred felkönyökölt az ágyban, feljebb húzta magán a paplant a háta közepéig, kitapogatta a sebtében éjjeliszekrényre hajított szemüvegét, és az orrára lökte. Ezzel együtt már két dologra rúgott viselt „ruhadarabjainak" száma, nyakában ugyanis ott lógott az elmaradhatatlan, mozdulataira halkan, fémesen csörgő dögcédula.  
Megengedett magának egy ásítást, aztán csak halovány mosollyal figyelte a mellette fekvőt, majd a hűvösre való tekintettel a másik nyakáig húzta a paplant. Álmos zöld szemek hunyorogtak rá, felpislogott a plafonra, a kis készülék a szoba másik feléről odavetítette a pontos időt. Túl korán volt még a felkeléshez, ha szabadnapot veszünk alapul.  
- Miért nem alszol? – kérdezte karcos hangon, rekedten, halkan.  
- Csak gondolkodtam – válaszolta, és megcirógatta a párna-meleg arcot, az ezerfelé álló hajat.  
- Mégis min? Hajnalban… – mormogta maga elé, aztán fordult kicsit, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, talpait az ő lábának nyomva összehúzta magát, bekucorodott a nagy, vastag paplan alá, hogy kirekessze a szoba hűsét, és lehunyta szemeit, arcát a párnába fúrta, kezeivel rabul ejtette az őt cirógatót.  
- Semmiség – suttogta válaszul, hangjában mégis volt valami…  
- Mi bánt, Alfred? – kérdezett rá, közben próbálta magához közelebb húzni a fiút, az nem hagyta magát. Újra felpislogott rá a félhomályban, a kék szemek most nem őt fürkészték, hanem a párnáját fixírozták.  
- Semmi – nézett fel, és elmosolyodott. – Tényleg, minden oké – tette hozzá, majd odahajolt, és adott egy puszit az ajkaira. – Aludj csak, tényleg korán van.  
- Szóval, mit mondtam?  
- Mikor mit mondtál? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.  
- Amikor neked nem tetszett a mondandóm.  
- Jaj, nem erről van szó! – sóhajtott fel.  
- Hanem miről?  
- Ez egy… hülyeség, hagyjuk már – kérte, és mormogott valamit az orra alatt valami ősi indián nyelven. Arthur nem lepődött meg, már megszokta, hogy néha olyasmiket hall az amerikai szájából, amiket nem ért. Ez is hozzá tartozott, ahhoz a titokzatos ősi kultúrához, amit ő képviselt. Fiatal, ám mégis van olyan idős, mint bármelyikük… furcsa visszásság.  
- Rendben, akkor alszom – hagyta rá, és visszacsukta szemeit, hogy aludjon még. Közben hallgatta a mély sóhajt, a mozgolódást, az újabb sóhajt.  
- Hé, Iggy… ugye nem alszol még? – kérdezte alig pár perc múlva.  
- Nem. Mondjad.  
- Szóval én csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy én hozzátok képest milyen fiatal vagyok… – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, az angol nem szólt közbe, érdekelte a folytatás. – És, hogy ha ti nem jöttök ide, akkor én még mindig tök nyugodtan élném a világomat háborítatlanul. És mivel én nem is tudtam rólatok, a nyelveim… mármint, az őslakosok nyelveinek – az indiánoké, ahogy Kolumbusz bá' nevezte el őket –, nem volt idejük változni, mert a telepesek prímán hozták magukkal a sajátjaikat, és végül a tiéd lett az enyém.  
- Igen, és? – kérdezett rá, mert nem értette, hová akar kilyukadni a fiú.  
- Indiánul még Amerikát sem mondják sehogy, nemhogy akármelyik másik országnak neve lenne… – folytatta óvatosan.  
- És ez baj? – kérdezte értetlenül. Kinyújtóztatta lábait, feltámaszkodott, nyögve nyújtózott.  
- Nem – vágta rá, aztán elnézte a férfi mozdulatait, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Csak egyszerűen… elhallgatom az egész világot, ahogy azon a sok nyelven szólítanak téged, és mind különböző, és mind _különleges_, és pont csak én nem találok egyetlen olyan szót sem, ami illene, és azt mondaná, amit én akarok. Ebből a szempontból tök szívás, hogy nálam nem alakult ki egységes nyelv csak a földrajzi felfedezések után.  
Anglia lepislogott rá, szemei furcsán csillogtak, de sem vonásai, sem lélektükre nem árult el semmit arról, amit gondol.  
- Én viszont tudom, minek nevezzelek: idiótának, amiért ilyen hülyeségeken agyalsz. Én meg már azt hittem, hogy valami komoly dolog – morogta fejét rázva.  
Alfred nem válaszolt, csak sértetten elfordult tőle, levette a szemüvegét, és a párnájához bújt. Ennyit a nagy meghatottságról. Na kösz… Arthur elnézte egy darabig, aztán félig ráfeküdt a másik hátára, és állát a vállára ejtette, és egészen halkan a fülébe suttogott, mikor megszólalt.  
- Csak, hogy tudd: herótom van a különféle megnevezésektől, és örülök, hogy végre valaki ki tudja nyögni rendesen a nevemet, és nem Angleterre, Inghilterra, Igirisu, vagy a többi kétszáz _akármi_, ami szerintük engem jelölne.  
- De… de… olyan jó lehet, hogy minden nyelven van valami megfelelőd, engem mindenki egyféleképpen hív, és az olyan unalmas – mormolta a párnája sarkának.  
- Jobban örülnél, ha Kolumbia lennél? – kérdezett rá.  
- Hát azért nem.  
- Akkor hívj egyszerűen Arthurnak.  
- De becézni akarlak – nyöszörögte az ágyneműbe.  
- Az Iggy megfelel – válaszolta.  
- De azt Kiku találta ki – mormolta.  
- Azért ne lyukadjunk ki a „Hé, te ott number one!"-nál, rendben? – Alfred testét megrázta az elfojtott nevetés.  
- Te is tudsz hülyeséget mondani – mondta nagyot szusszantva, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott a néma kacagástól.  
- Hát persze – hagyta rá, és ha már ott van alapon, finoman ráharapott a fiú fülére. Érezte összerezzenni, levegő után kapni. – Szóval, túléled, míg találsz valamit, amit mindketten elfogadhatónak mondunk? – Szavai közben orra hegyével cirógatta Alfredet.  
- Túl – sóhajtotta. – Csak ne hagyd abba – suttogta, és halkan felnyögött, mikor a gyengéd kényeztetés folytatódott.

2012. szeptember 15.


End file.
